Night Before Christmas
by Hannibal Lecter7878781
Summary: Hiroki stood close to Nowaki, their hands entwined together, which Hiroki was in an almost awe sense at how such a simple action made Nowaki beam with happiness. Hiroki/Nowaki


My first crack at this couple, hope you like! Hope its not too stupid or anything. Enjoy! –Mischa

"Talking"

_Thinking_

X)(X

Twas the day before Christmas and all through a certain class room, students squeaked in fright as Kamijou the devil threw books at them with all his might…

"If none of you are going to listen then get out of my class!"

Hiroki yelled through clenched teeth, searching his desk for more hard back books, preferably thick ones… And through his rage he barely heard the exasperated voice coming from the door.

Note barely.

Professor Miyagi stood at the door, mouth half into a smirk. Hiroki resisted the urge to throw a book at him by so little that his arm had twitched before he stopped himself, gaining his composure so quickly it scared his traumatized students even further.

But to everyone's ecstatic relief, the bell sounded loudly, and within a blink of an eye the students were out of the door. But as always in a mix of chaos and desperate escape one straggler was left, and before the poor green eyed boy had a chance to make his way out of the door, a book was thrust in front of him.

The boy stared at the book, almost expecting it to be thrown at him, before Hiroki spoke.

"Give this to Akihiko." The simple explanation made him almost want to sigh with relief. But instead he just quickly took the book, moving his way out of the class room hastily.

Hiroki sighed turning towards the black board erasing the days lesson, feeling his head beginning to pound. It had been a long day. Long, long, stressful day.

"Ah, Hiroki! Don't look so angry, remember eyebrow wrinkles," Miyagi practically sang, pissing Hiroki off all the more at what a good mood he was in. A sharp glare in the professor's direction silenced him, but it didn't make his all knowing smirk disappear from his face.

"Besides," Miyagi pulled out his pack of cigarettes, lit one and replaced the pack. After a long drag, he continued. "Your boyfriend is here. That's what I came to tell you."

Hiroki dropped the eraser that was in his hand, spinning around, blush spreading across his cheeks.

"Shut up, you idiot. Where is he?" He gritted his teeth, as the professor's smirked widened.

"In our office still, I think. It has been about a half an hour..." He trailed off, taking amusement in how Hiroki's face darkened.

"You're an ass!" He yelled, and stalked off, heading towards their office.

X)(X

As soon as he had opened the door, he saw Nowaki sitting in the chair that was in front of his desk. And as soon as their gaze met Nowaki was up, smiling in that way which always made Hiroki feel like such a school girl. Hiroki tried to keep calm, not letting himself blush or something embarrassing that would have his tall lover want to get all affectionate.

Besides he was still upset about his day right?

Hiroki started to pack things into his bag, talking to Nowaki without meeting his eyes.

"You should have just gone home. Your probably exhausted, no need to stay and wait for me." He spoke in that lecturing tone that he always seemed to use.

He felt Nowaki's long arms wrap around his neck, then the ever so light nuzzling of neck. His head had long stopped pounding, replaced by the pounding of his heart.

"I'm fine with waiting for you Hiro-san." Nowaki's voice was always filled with such naive happiness. And no matter how hard he tried, such stupid things spoken in that stupid tone, always reduced him to a blushing mess.

Hiroki shrugged Nowaki off. Spinning around to snap something at him, and that's when he realized Miyagi was standing in the doorway.

_If he doesn't stop smirking I'm going to beat the shit out of him._ Hiroki thought bitterly, glaring at Miyagi.

Nowaki turned towards where he saw Hiroki's gaze had been diverted to, and couldn't help himself from frowning ever so slightly.

Well really it was a pout.

"Having fun eh? A little make out session before heading home?" Miyagi was always so full of himself, wasn't he?

Hiroki scoffed at the older man.

"Forgetting how many times I have walked in on you and that kid groping each other?" Was his retort which silenced the man and made him grin sheepishly inching away from the two others in the room.

"Come on Nowaki," Hiroki made his way to the door, slinging his bag over his shoulder. "Good night professor."

Miyagi mumbled something incoherent.

X)(X

Hiroki stood close to Nowaki, their hands entwined together, which Hiroki was in an almost awe sense at how such a simple action made Nowaki beam with happiness.

They walked along silently, but it was a comfortable silence. It was dark, and freezing out. Snow was already falling softly, covering the earth with a thin blanket of white.

Nowaki squeezed Hiroki's hand, smiling down at the older man. It was impossible to describe how he felt when the gesture was returned.

They only moved apart when they walked into the apartment building, still not saying anything even as they stepped into the elevator. The silence was broken as Nowaki made a step closer to Hiroki.

"Hungry, Hiro-san?" He asked, expecting the simple answer he received.

"No," Hiroki rubbed his eyes, slumping down onto the couch. He let out a sigh, and closed his eyes.

X)(X

Hiroki hadn't even realized he had fallen asleep, but glancing at his watch, it had been over three hours since they had arrived home. He saw Nowaki standing outside on the balcony and frowned. Standing up, he made his way over to the glass door, opening it quietly. Walking out he rubbed at his arms from the cold.

"You shouldn't be out here. You're going to get yourself sick idiot." He wasn't sure Nowaki even heard him at all, the younger man didn't even seem to notice he had walked out.

"Nowaki," Hiroki reached out and touched the mans shoulder.

"Oh Hiro-san," Nowaki turned around smiling. "Sorry, I didn't hear you. What did you say?"

Hiroki rolled his eyes.

"You should get inside. It's cold out." Nowaki took a step closer, Hiroki took a step back into the glass door out of surprise. He found himself pinned, clutching at Nowaki's shoulders while Nowaki gripped him around the waist, and leaning even further into the kiss Nowaki placed on his lips.

Hiroki felt his cheeks stain with a light blush, Nowaki moving from his lips to his ear, panting ever so slightly.

"Hiro-san,"

They both managed to make it inside the apartment, but not by much. Nowaki pulled Hiroki as close a he could all while trying to up button their shirts. When he started on his own shirt finally, Hiroki just pushed his hands away, working quickly. He pushed Nowaki's shirt off of his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. Nowaki moved his way back over the older man, kissing him on the lips for just a moment, then he began his assault on Hiroki's neck, down to his chest.

Hiroki lifted his hips as his pants were pulled off and discarded somewhere, tilting his head back with a moan as Nowaki's kisses trailed even further down…

X)(X

Hiroki pulled the blankets further over them both and nestled up as close to Nowaki as possible. Nowaki leaned down, kissing Hiroki's forehead with a smile. Hiroki turned his head, watching the snow out the window.

"Merry Christmas, Hiro-san." Nowaki spoke quietly, Hiroki looked up at him.

"Same, um, to you," Hiroki didn't really know what else to say, not being a really cheerful person and all. He leaned his head down onto Nowaki's chest and closed his eyes.

Nowaki just held him tighter, still smiling.


End file.
